1. Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device capable of recovering an invalid region and an operating method thereof,
2. Related Art
The recent paradigm for computer surroundings has changed to ubiquitous computing environments in which computer systems may be used anytime and anywhere. Thus, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Such portable electronic devices generally use a data storage device using a memory device.
Since the data storage device using a memory device has no mechanical driver, the data storage device has excellent stability and durability. Furthermore, the data storage device has high access speed and small power consumption. The data storage device having such advantages includes a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
A host provides a logical address to access the data storage device. The data storage device converts the logical address into a physical address used in the data storage device, and performs a requested operation based on the physical address. For this address conversion operation, the data storage device may manage an address mapping table.